The Surprise
by condesce
Summary: It's Canada's birthday. Will anyone remember?


When he woke up today, Canada couldn't see a reason for people to not remember his name. It was his birthday, his special day. People had to remember, right?

There was a world meeting that day, and he was actually excited. Of course, he didn't expect anything from the other nations; just a birthday wish would be nice. Just acknowledgement would be better than a card or present.

However, it wasn't to be.

He had arrived in the meeting room and as soon as he walked inside with a small smile, no one even looked his way. He walked to his brother and America had waved at him and not even asking how he was, he just launched into a full description of the new videogame he had bought and how it 'totally wasn't scary and he totally wasn't freaked out'. Canada just sighed and listened as he always did. With America, when he was in the middle of talking about something it was hard to get a word in.

Canada just stood there as his brother flailing around and talking at the top of his voice, and eventually Germany started to shout about how the meeting should begin.

With a sigh, Canada walked away from his brother and took his seat. Kumajiro sat on the floor beside him and looked up at his master with a confused expression and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada—hey!"

"This chair is very comfortable, da..."

_Not again..._

Canada wiggled underneath Russia's large body in a failed attempt to move. The Russian nation didn't even notice and he just sat there with his innocent smile that has deceived so many.

He sighed and he eventually gave up trying to get the large nation to move off him.

As the meeting moved on, Canada could feel his legs starting to get numb. Kumajiro looked up at him again and tilted his head in confusion.

"Kumajiro... get him to move."

The bear just looked away. Canada sighed. This was completely useless.

When they finally decided on a break and Russia finally moved, Canada let out a sigh of relief. He rubbed his knees and looked down. He decided to move before Russia came back and sat on him again.

He moved to the end of the room and sat next to England. The Englishman didn't so much as glance at him and Canada let out a small sigh. He decided to get the Englishman's attention himself seeing as he wasn't going to notice him by himself.

"H-hi, England..."

The British nation blinked then looked over at him, "America, how many times have I-"

"I'm Canada."

"Oh... yes, of course. I apologise. How are you today?"

Canada looked down, "Russia sat on me."

England almost choked on his tea and he looked over at the boy with wide eyes. Canada just shrugged, "I don't mind though. He does it all the time."

"Ah, I see. Well, I should go. I'll see you later," England stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Canada watched him go and he sighed again for what felt like the millionth time that morning.

_Will anyone remember?_

The meeting finished on a sour note. Germany was annoyed, Italy was whining about being hungry, England was snapping at America, who just beamed brightly and took whatever insults his boyfriend threw at him as France attempted to grope England from behind. Half way through the meeting Prussia had turned up demanding why his awesome self wasn't invited and Romano was currently hiding under the table as Spain stalked around calling his name and declaring his love for him.

Canada was just watching the chaos that was the world's nations. He often wondered what their citizens would think of them if they ever knew who they were. Something told him they wouldn't be too impressed.

As the other nations finally decided to leave, Canada picked up Kumajiro and his notes and made his way to the door. As he exited the room, America jumped at him from behind the corner and shouted, "MATT! There you are!"

Canada jumped back and almost dropped what he was holding, "A-Alfred! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Getting you!" he beamed and began to drag him down the hall to where the exit was. Canada knew he had no chance against his brother's strength, so he went along with it with a small sigh.

America practically shoved his brother into the passenger's seat of the car then ran to the other side. He beamed as he started up the car and he drove down the street.

"Um... where are we going?" Canada asked, keeping an eye on America's speed. The other nation just grinned at him.

"England's house!"

Canada raised an eyebrow. Last time he went to England's house with America, the two of them forgot he was there and started making out and other... inappropriate things. He cringed at the thought.

America started to talk as he drove down the road. Canada knew he wasn't that confident on driving on the other side of the road and he and England often argued about it but he was doing well so far. America talked about anything and everything, letting Canada get a word in now and then, but it wasn't a lot. The other nation just sat there and listened to his brother talk about heroes and burgers and justice and space and science and other random things including his birthday.

It had been half an hour and Canada knew for a fact that England lived less than ten minutes away from the venue where the meeting was held. He looked over at America, who was now talking about comic books, and asked, "When are going to get there?"

"Soon, Matt! Soon!"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course I do!" America laughed a little nervously and Canada narrowed his eyes.

"Do you? Do you really?"

"Okay, maybe I'm a _little _lost but it's cool, I'll find it eventually!"

Canada sighed, "Alfred, London is a huge place. How do you expect to find it?"

"I'm the hero, Mattie! You'll see!" America laughed again and continued to drive.

Another fifteen minutes past and Canada heard America's phone buzz. His brother looked at his phone quickly then continued to drive.

"Who was that?"

"...No one!" he said quickly and turned down a street, "No one at all!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"No!"

"Right..." Canada gave up and looked out the window. He felt the car speed up and America drove to a house at the end of the street. Canada recognized the house as England's and looked over at his brother and said, "We're finally here."

"Yup! Come on!"

"Why are we even here?" he asked as he was dragged out of the car and up the steps to the house.

"Because..." he said as he opened the door and led him inside, "It's your birthday and you deserve to have a good time."

"Alfred...?"

The lights turned on and Canada's eyes widened when he saw every nation from the meeting shout 'surprise!' at him.

Canada smiled at them all and said in a small voice, "Thank you..."

America threw his arms in the air and declared, "Let's have fun!"

At the end of the night Canada couldn't stop smiling. He'd found out that America, England and France had been arranging this all week just to surprise him. No one acknowledged him at the meeting because they didn't want him to get suspicious.

Canada was extremely grateful and he couldn't thank everyone enough. This was the most he'd been spoken to for a very long time.

He'd gotten some lovely cards and gifts and he was so overwhelmed he didn't know what to do with himself.

He hurried to England and America with slightly pink cheeks and patted the Brit on the shoulder (knowing he didn't really like hugs) and he embraced his brother, "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, Matthew..." England said in a slightly stiff tone. His house was a mess but he endured it for Canada's party and the younger nation appreciated it.

America gave him a bone crushing hug and he shouted, "It's okay, bro! As long as you had a good time!"

"I did... the best I've had for a very long time."

"I'm glad," England said and looked around. He frowned and asked, "Where's France?"

The three nations looked at each other then looked away awkwardly.

They _really _didn't want to know.


End file.
